


ヒーロー

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Summary: *hyal友情向（继续可逆不可拆）*其实可能是丫头个人向*青梅竹马设，同居设*少量ktkz，面玲，末子，乱七八糟可能都有（ *有点现实向*很多私设*ooc有*此为本篇，前篇已更新





	ヒーロー

1.

难得的上班族作息和难得的规律休假。 

似乎已经和“双休日”这几个字久别了的七人毅然决定在这几天各过各的潇洒生活，都以“平时腻歪在一起的时间够多了”为由，星期五下班之后便嘻嘻哈哈地散了，更有甚者立下毒誓说“这周末我要去约妹子！”，被其余六人语言暴击。

——你问我为什么是“语言”暴击？因为真要上手的话其他几个不一定打得过他呀。

不过说是这么说，口嫌体正直谁还不会了。所以哪怕是“刻意躲着对方”的两天，这群人还是处于抬头不见低头见的状态。

Mandy是第一个提出“我们干嘛呢”这个观点的人，于是几人在line群组商讨了一下之后决定还是七个人一起来顿饭，小小庆祝一下周末。

——然而，说是七人聚会，却有两人意外没能达成集体共识。

“你说亚岚和隼那两个，到底干什么去了！？难得Mandy桑请客，不多喝点怎么行！” 

“亚岚好像说看病什么的，也不知道怎么样了。” 

Mandy像是想起什么似的，打开手机给佐野看上午白滨发给自己的消息。

“Mandy君对不起！隼的身体有点毛病我得先带他去看医生！”

三个土下座符号，两个红色感叹号，一旁的中务瞄了一眼，表示看起来事情不像假的，最近隼也有做很多特技的练习，不知道是不是伤到了。

“哈？”从口气就能听出来佐野并没有不解，只是单纯的不屑。

“他们是不是想要延长假期所以去医院搞假证明啊？小学生套路吗？” 

“但亚岚君亲口说的，不信隼也不能不信队长吧。”中务说完便将眼神放在了正在打字的佐野身上，直到他下个动作前一直没有离开。

“...”

像是预知到什么一样，佐野突然捂着肚子，嘴里像塞满了什么东西一样，把手机往桌上一敲，整个人趴了下去。

于是趁佐野胃里还未消化完全的晚餐吐出来之前，Mandy把垃圾桶拿到了自己身边，并且招呼服务员来了杯冰水。

“我说，今天玲於是不是醉得有点快？” 

数原给烤盘上的肉都翻了个面，夹起一块五花肉后仔细确认了生熟，才放到片寄盘中，顺带看了眼片寄，刚好和他眼神对上，似乎也有指名要他回答自己问题的意思在。 

“好像是。” 片寄不客气地收下了五花肉，在咀嚼之后重新低下头来思索着今天博客应该发什么内容，于是便漫不经心地回答着数原的问题。

博客的标题那一栏，片寄打上了“今天的玲於...”的字样，然后举起手机对着满脸涨得通红的佐野来了一张醉酒照，发送出去之后才心满意足地盖上手机壳的盖子，盯着数原手上的动作，等待下一块到自己碗里的肉，“大概是遇到什么受刺激的事情了吧。” 

“面酱知道些什么吗？” 数原把手边的生肉都放上烤盘，也没有看向Mandy，只呆呆地盯着一点点冒出蒸汽的肉。

“我要是知道的话今天就不会提出要请客了，就算要请也绝对不会叫上玲於。” 他安抚着吐得昏天黑地的佐野。

“为什么？”中务发问，Mandy便把佐野手机还未暗下的屏幕亮给他看。

界面停留在line的消息页面，送信人是小森。

“我应该听你的话的（笑）”

“刚才亚岚君的私人医生来了，说我腰肌劳损很厉害什么的。”

“你以后也要好好加油啊，在gene。”

而佐野是这么回复的：

“你这家伙瞎说什么，快给我回来！一个礼拜之后还有live呢！”

再往下拉就没有东西了，不过佐野最后的这条回复左边倒是停着一个落寞的“已读”。

2\. 

小森和白滨似乎从来不试图向任何人隐瞒“同居”的事情，每天早上看到他们一起来或是小森拖着半醒的白滨走在中目黑街道都不是什么稀罕事。 

所以白滨惊异于小森是怎么瞒了他这么久的腰伤。 

如果不是今天早上看到小森痛苦地躺在床上缩成一团的样子，他一直以为之前佐野反复提醒他的“注意隼的身体状况”是恶趣味的吐槽。 

他断断续续尝试了一小时，试图从小森嘴里问出些什么情况来，最终也是无果——虽然他大概知道，这跟小森最近特技的练习肯定脱不了干系。

所以他只是陪在小森的旁边，暗暗庆幸着这难得的休息日，小森就不用在镜头前再笑着了。

他觉得小森完全可以早和自己说的，可是大概是小森的性格使然，他选择了自己默默承受可能无法挽回的伤。

当然这是小森自己选择的生活方式，白滨理性想了想，自己其实也管不到这么宽。

但这间房子是白滨买下租给小森的，所以另一角度来说，他其实也理所应当照顾现在作为和这个房子一起的，白滨亚岚的“所有物”的小森。 

最终肯定还是感性打败了理性，白滨知道自己打一开始就不是个可以理性办事的人。

家庭医生很快就到了，小森没有理由拒绝大老远跑来的医生的问诊。

然而就算是医生那样的狂草，白滨还是能清楚认识上面的几个醒目得一下就跳到白滨眼前的病情诊断。

他把那张纸递给小森，静静地看着他等待他的反应。

意外地，小森只是松了口气，然后和以前一样笑着对白滨说：

“太好了，比我想象的好多了嘛。”

白滨的嘴角隐约抽动了一下。

“哪怕诊断告诉你再也不能跳舞了吗？”

3\. 

白滨在知道消息之后便迅速给小森安排了手术——就算这样，小森还是停了很多工作，官方也没有明说，粉丝也都很担心他。

手术倒是顺利成功了，按照医生所说的话，剧烈的疼痛感应该是不会再有了。

手术的费用是由白滨担负的，于是就有了这段对话。

“亚岚君这个月少了几件衣服啊？”

“我想想...大概两三件吧？”

“单件价格好高！”

“你还好意思说我...！好好躺着休息吧！我等下还有工作就先走了？”

“嗯，工作加油啊！”

小森按照指示，还需要躺在那张“冰冷”的病床上呆上一个礼拜左右。

说实话的话，小森在最开始那一次腰疼发作的时候就有预感了，甚至他想的比现在所遇到的还要严重。

他哪怕知道自己的下场，但一想到gene的第一次单独ARENA巡演迫近，他不想白费所有工作人员的心血，也不想让自己留下遗憾。所以练习得比以往还要认真勤奋。

但用这种看似正当的理由来搪塞自己痛苦不堪的内心——白滨始终想不明白，小森是怎么才能对自己下这么大狠手的。 

对于病床，虽然给的形容词都是“阴冷”一类会让人感到死亡气息的词语，但现在的小森躺在床上却有一种意外的安心感。 

——就算手术成功了，他也再也不能跳舞了。

正当他闭上眼准备入睡的时候，门外吵闹的声音冲进了自己的病房。

4\. 

“小森隼——！”

看到佐野出现在自己的面前，小森先已经吃了一惊了，再然后佐野就开始大吼。

“我不是早就叫你不要拿自己的身体开玩笑了吗！”

“你说你现在这样怎么给粉丝一个交代！”

“这位先生，请不要在医院内大声喧哗。”

“不好意思，给您添麻烦了。” 

“隼...”

“嗯？”

“加油。”

“嗯。”

Mandy沿着来时的路，背着吼了几句话似乎就用尽了全身气力的佐野离开了。

“不好意思，小森先生，打扰您的休息了。”

护士轻轻关上门，空旷的病房里又只剩下了小森一个人。

他现在已经想做都做不到了，不论是特技还是舞蹈。

说起来，自己最开始是因为什么想要开始特技的练习来着？

虽然练习的时候也真的很开心，看着自己一点点的进步，Arena的舞台越来越能想象。

可是自己最开始的目标应该不是特技吧，应该是什么更纯粹的东西吧？

佐野离开的时候他终于想到了。

最开始的目标，难道不是开心地跳舞吗？

5.

佐野玲於在被遣送走之后依然非常生气，也不知道酒劲有没有消去。 

他认为现在的小森自己快都看不清自己了。 

佐野这个时候首先想到的，不是自己陪小森练了这么久后空翻却没能正式表演；也不是自己陪着小森去看医生，在查出“腰肌劳损”之后小森还继续跟没事人一样练习。 

——而是打从心底地对现在这个“目标不明”的小森隼感到失望。 

他无从得知小森做决定时候的内心想法，他只知道，自己做得开心的事情就是要去做，因为比起人生中那些让人不开心的事情来说，难道不是开心的事情更能激起人的动力吗？

会有这种想法来源于佐野没有尝过那种目标不明确所给人带来的不痛快和挫败感，他确实是从小就找到了自己喜欢做的事情的幸运儿。 

属于他的世界的根基是名为Krump的舞蹈打造出来的。 

他虽然不能感同身受小森现在的处境，但他哪怕只拥有21年浅薄的人生阅历也明白，一个人目标不明确的时候，是很难走下去的。 

他不知道该怎么样才能使小森振作起来，他大概也明白自己拙劣粗俗的话语并不会让对方动容。

在脑子很混乱的时候，人就会下意识地想麻痹自己，想清空脑子里的所有东西。 

喝过酒之后的佐野大概的确是忘了自己把振作小森这件事的重大责任交给了白滨这件事，所以才会跑到医院去做无用功。 

——Mandy就陪在他身边，哪怕接下来还有工作，还是陪着他痛快地喝了一场酒，送他去想去的地方，再带他回工作现场。

有的时候，佐野觉得人实在太复杂了。 

6\. 

出院的时间到了。 

小森有些舍不得那个什么除了吃饭睡觉都不用做的空间。

似乎这一周大家都很忙，没什么人来看他，不过也正好，他可以静下心来慢慢整理自己的思路。

最开始的时候，小森只是想着能不能改变过去发生的事情：如果当初没有选择练后空翻会怎么样；如果当初gene没能在梦者修行后正式出道会怎么样；如果当初没有上京来到expg会怎么样；如果自己从未遇到过“舞蹈”会怎么样...

想到后面脑容量严重不够的时候，他把这些倒退的时间停在了自己和舞蹈相遇这件事情上。 

其实自己原来只是个很普通的乡下男孩子，普通地加入了学校的舞蹈社，普通地参加一些小型演出，每天普通地过着聒噪却又充实快乐的小日子。 

然后从自己被邀请去看那场EXILE的演唱会开始，一切又变得不寻常了。 

不过似乎在所有被整理出的关键性记忆里，唯有这场演唱会，没有被列入“如果没有...”的清单。 

到出院的那一刻，小森终于想通了这代表的含义。 

——一旦自己去看了那场演唱会，那么之后发生的一切都是必然招致的结果。 

这么想似乎就好多了。

他提上自己的行李，带上了病房的门。

7\. 

白滨和小森并肩走在回家的路上。

医院距车站的距离远得令人发指，两人却都不约而同地选择了徒步——当然不是出租车太贵的原因。

两人似乎各怀心事，而实际上仔细想想，他们此刻在思考的应该不会是两件截然不同的事情。

“隼。” 

“嗯？”

“你说过你是因为去看了EXILE的演唱会，所以才会想要学习舞蹈的对吧。”

“嗯。”

“那我说，我是因为看到了当时深深喜欢着舞蹈的，闪闪发光的隼，我才会想成为一个和你一样的舞者的话，你会相信我吗？”

“...” 

“你记得吗？你第一次演出的时候不是还叫上我了吗？”

“我还记得当时啊，隼你在舞台上跳得可开心了。”

“可能是作为你的竹马，被邀请去了太多次你的演出吧，我大概也被那样的隼所感染了。”

“所以——” 白滨突然跳到小森前面，傻笑着有些用力地拍了下对方的肩膀。

“不要输啊。” “本来我是不想再让你腰伤更严重了的，但是这次就勉强允许你吧！”

“下周，Speedster初日！”

“我相信如果是隼的话，一定不会让饭失望的——毕竟我们能出道都多亏了支持我们的饭嘛！”

“应该也不是最后...不过还是以最后的劲头一起加油吧！”

白滨知道小森一个人很难消化自己腰伤不能跳舞这件事——他明白小森就是这样的人，总是认为自己已经接受了现实，可内心还是对现实感到不甘心和悔恨。 

可他并不觉得小森这样是一种不好的状态，毕竟他是深信“挫折中成长”这一理念的人。 

小森虽然还不是很明白——这个时候他的脑筋又转不过来了。

但他知道，自己接下来要进入冲刺的全力以赴阶段了。 

“成为饭的英雄吧。”

他在心里对自己这么说。

8.

明明一开始连自己都觉得这太乱来了，可是回过头来，自己竟然真的跟没事人一样完成了live前的所有行程。

明明是最无聊的重复练习——跳那些跳了上百遍的舞蹈，在垫子上不停反复做同样的动作，小森却感觉有什么不一样的东西慢慢地滋长着。 

身体不知为何变得比之前还要轻盈，一旦投入地练习就会感觉不到伤痛的存在。 

比起回忆过去已经无法改变的事，他开始思考自己的未来。

继续跳舞吗？还是去做别的呢？

不论想到什么他都很开心的样子。

他知道自己现在只需要活成一个名为“小森隼”的样子就足够了。

这个样子不需要他刻意营造，只是还原他本真的样子就够了。

排练结束了。

小森躺在陪伴他的蓝色垫子上，双臂张开，大吼着“还没有实感啊”的24小时后，就到了初日live正式开始的时间了。

9\. 

小森隼。

按照先前的约定，在live的最后一曲前脱下了衣服，高举右手。 

音乐刹然停止，全场只剩下粉丝小声讨论的声音。 

小森从片寄手中接过话筒，一手扶着腰，另一手拿着话筒，嘴里碎碎念着“好疼啊”“好疼啊”之类的话，脸上却是一如既往的笑颜。

——他怎么可能疼啊，不如说他觉得自己现在是世界上最幸福的人了。

“呃...今天——”

“隼！退役快乐！” 

还没等小森说完话，其余六人就从背后接过了工作人员悄悄递给他们的礼炮，白滨从后台推上了蛋糕。

他切开蛋糕，草莓酱从蛋糕内部流出来。

“皆さん、この間本当にありがとうございました——！”

他用自己最大的声音喊着。

《TRANSFORM》的伴奏响起，小森像没事人那样尽情跳着。 

他披上来时的外衣，当升降台逐渐下降的时候，深深地向观众席鞠了一躬，直到整个人没入黑暗中，才感觉自己被什么东西给包围了。

“隼——”

“加油！”

六人围成一个圈，都紧紧地抱住了小森。

小森不知靠在谁的肩膀上，眼泪却终于快要决堤。

10\. 

圣诞节的街景让七个单身汉看了有些不适。 

他们还是贯彻往年的惯例举办仅属于他们七人的圣诞派对。 

“隼那家伙怎么还没来...我还等着他带酒来呢。” 

“体谅一下体谅一下，毕竟人家现在也是大忙人了嘛。” 

白滨把砧板上的菜都倒进盆子里，放下手中的菜刀一下瘫在了沙发上。

翻开桌面上那本杂志，封面上是熟悉的人的笑脸。 

【LDH新人平面模特——HAYATO】

“我来了——！” 

“看！”

“...” 

“我说，酒买少了就算了，你这一大罐酸奶买了谁要喝啊！” 

“你们不喝我喝嘛，再不行醒酒用总可以了吧！”

“行行行，就你有理好了吧？” 

数原无奈地抄起锅铲，炒菜的声音传出了厨房，客厅里的一大群人都开始喊饿。 

白滨和小森对视了一眼，拿了几个玻璃杯到客厅。 

“来来来，酸奶有助于饱腹，你们多喝点。”

“谁要喝酸奶啊！”

“这种时候不是应该喝香槟吗！”

片寄从柜子上取下一瓶香槟，摇晃了两下，泡沫便从瓶口喷涌而出。

“在凉太君的家里办真是太好了啊——”

小森刚说完这句话，就感觉自己头上被扣上了什么东西，噼噼啪啪的响声让他吓得不轻。

“隼，模特出道快乐——！”


End file.
